Phoenix
　Appearance he is a tall stately beautiful young man with a muscular body with long flowing silkily blond hair and slender violet eyes a young man no beauty possessing the most delicate features of any other male in the whole world . He was Tall, slender/muscular, flawless and beautiful according to fashion magazines. His flawless skin mirrored pale porcelain. It was unblemished, smooth and silky to the touch. He possessed hair that was long, blond, like silk smooth and had an almost forbidden touch. His lashes were long and his lovely eyes were almond shaped. They were a startling shade of brilliant Blue. His nose was straighter than a line drawn with a ruler and his cheekbones were so high. His lips were full, sensual and pinker than cherry blossoms floating in a pool of warm blood Needless to say he was a breathtakingly beautiful male, and caught a good deal of attention from others with an air of grace that made him seem like he was gliding when he walking, and seemed to emanate a faint, silvery glow as he passed it was obvious to all his beauty dimmed everyone else by comparison it was so powerful If someone ever looked at him one time they either hated him instantly or were in love with him. Jean’s uniform the one he made years ago the main part was green he had golden elbow length gloves with matching platform boot and on his chest was the symbol of his namesake a phoenix Personality and Backgorund coming soon Powers and Abilities Phoenix is one of the most powerful Psi to exist and one of the most powerful beings in the Universe he is apowerful high-order telepathic and telekinetic and precognitive he has powerful mental powers granting him numerous abilities such as flight, generation of portals and projection of psychic-energy force possessed telepathy of the first order and was unmatched by any. His telepathy proved great enough in power and scope as to allow him to read thoughts across vast distances, and even interface with multiple minds, simultaneously after the event five years ago he powers increases Jean has potentially limitless psionic powers of telepathy, telekinesis, cosmic pyrokinesis and energy manipulation Telepathy: he is a High order telepath. He possesses vast mental powers to affect and manipulate the minds of other sentient beings he is able to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others within a vast, potentially limitless radius though for safety prefers a radius of 750 miles (on Earth). With little effort he can greatly extend that radius he has been cited many times as a "World-class telepath" and a "Psi of the Highest Order" capable of extraordinary telepathic feats. Mind Control: ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. Mind Possession: ability to possess the mind of another and use that being’s body as his own. Mind Alteration: ability to alter the minds of others by force of will, changing their personality partially or entirely. Telepathic Illusions: ability to create illusions to make himself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. Mental Paralysis: ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. Mental Amnesia: Can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. Mental Sedating: Can telepathically "sedate" his victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as he continues to "sedate" them. Neural Jumpstart: he can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, he could increase another’s powers to incredible levels Psionic Blasts: can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. Astral Projection: can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can only travel in astral form over short distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. Dilate Power: The ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. Download Information: The ability to place large amounts of information in another's mind. Absorb Informatin: ability to quickly process and store information, by mental transference. Heal Trauma: The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a person's brain. Induce Pain: The ability to induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of the victim. Intuitive Multilingual: The ability to intuitively translating new languages. Mass Manipulation: The ability to subtly use deep influence upon multiple people, allowing him to manipulate their perceptions, better judgment, wills and common sense. Mental Amnesia: The ability to erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. Telepathic Tracking: Enhanced psionic senses enable a telepath to detect and track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations (thought patterns contained in the psionic portion of the spectrum), especially if they pose a threat to one's well-being in their immediate vicinity. Mind Transferal: able to transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies should his own physical body be somehow killed. Mental Detection: can sense the presence of another being within an undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. Telepathic Immunity: Immune to any form of others' telepathy–including telepathic attacks, probes or even attempts at communication. His brain even developed a "trap" for any telepath that goes too far into his mind. Psionic Shields: His mind possesses a natural defense against telepathic detection or attack. These psionic shields rendered his mind "slippery" and invisible to telepathic beings unless they knew precisely what to mentally scan for. Thought Sensing: He can use the mental signature of a being to track it and can detect life-forms by their empathic as well as telepathic signatures. He can detect whether a being is intelligent and can communicate with it emphatically if it does not have a communication driven frame of reference for normal telepathy to function with. He can also detect various states of mind from anywhere in the world Telekinesis: Ability to psionically manipulate the physical aspects of reality and can rearrange the molecules of his own clothing to replicate any kind of attire he wishes. He can also move and levitate other people he can also create telekinetic shields of various sizes and strength and he can fire mental force blasts that can “shatter mountains.” he can use his telekinetic powers for a verity among them are- Bio-Blasts: The ability to fire enormously powerful energy blasts which are generated from the body's extrasensory potential. Biophysical Control: The ability to control living organic tissue, causing muscles to cramp, skin to break, or blood vessels to burst or contract. Concussive Blasts: The ability to project telekinetic energies as powerful blast beams directed from the brain that could apparently affect matter with concussive force. Enhance Physical Traits: The ability to use telekinesis to enhance speed, strength and fighting skills to super-human levels. Ensnare Opponent: '''The ability to constrict a foe using their own clothing and hair, or even control their gross movements, providing their clothes are durable enough. '''Inanimate Disintegration: The ability to cause inanimate objects in their presence to disintegrate. Intangibility: The ability to phase through solid matter by mentally shifting the molecules of the body around another object's as the user moves forward Force Blasts-''' are blasts of concussive force that knocks his target flying through air. This power can be channeled through both the eyes and hands. This power can cause harm and even death '''Psionic Firebird: he can manifest hia telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage Empathy: A telepathic talent which enables him to sense the emotions and feelings of all living creatures (from people, animals, to plants) and can broadcast his own feelings to influence other people's emotions. the power to absorb emotions, enabling his to feel the feelings of others. Emotion Negation: '''He can also use him empathy to steal emotions from others, rendering them emotionally "numb". '''Force Emotion: ability to force outside emotions into other people, consciously or otherwise 　'Cosmic Pyrokinesis': Jean, while acting as Phoenix can create 'cosmic' flames under any conditions. These flames do not require oxygen to burn, and burn so intensely that matter is consumed without by-products such as ash. Jean has perfect control over these flames, and they only consume what he wills. Typically they manifest as a raptor or part of a raptor such as a claw. Telekinetic Sensitivity: That lets hiM feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic “hold” upon are similarly composed. Resurrection: Phoenix can resurrect others after they have died. It is unknown if factors such as time since death have an effect on the ability to successfully resurrect a person, nor is it clear how Phoenix calls back the soul of a person to their body. Immortality: Jean and the Phoenix are one-and-the-same entity at some fundamental level, and as such Jean can never truly die Temporal Manipulation: While acting as Phoenix Force, Jcan manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his actions will have Premonition-'power of premonition (a.k.a. Foresight, Precognition, Retrocognition, Clairvoyance, Psychometry, Prescience etc) is the ability to see the past, present and the future in various ways '''Precognition '-Also seen as Premonitions the ability to perceive information about future places or events before they happen. It is done by mentally scanning the various alternate futures, rather than using deduction based on current knowledge) he has a 100% accurate in his predictions of the future '''Teleportation: Phoenix can teleport himself and others long distances in the shape of a giant Phoenix or by simply traveling using portals. Future Life-Force Tap: since the event five years ago Phoenix can tap into the energy provided by life-force reserved for future generations, thus denying them existence. Phoenix also possesses limitless cosmic energy Quantum Singularity: Phoenix can transmigrate throughout time and space by folding its energy back into itself, causing it to collapse akin to a black hole. It then reforms itself upon reaching its destination Force of Life: like The Phoenix of myths Jean as Phoenix can control life and death itself. Psionic Nexus: As Jean is considered the nexus of all psionic energy, He has powerful mental abilities, including telepathy and telekinesis who powers are incalculable levels Matter Transmutation: Jean can manipulate matter on a sub-atomic level (e.g., turning wood to gold, stone to crystal, etc). Energy/Solid Constructs- Can manipulate energy to create solid constructs like disks, shields, force fields, and other projectiles and he cerate circular shapes or globes that can be thrown to disable enemies. Beams of energy that are generated from his hands can also be used to knock enemies back, ensnare them, or slice through objects with a slashing strike. In addition, stepping stones can be created and used to levitate the him in the air. Energy Absorption: Jean could absorb any type of energy and channel that energy through his blasts. It is not yet known if Jean could absorb energy for various effects i.e. increase strength. Energy Manipulation: Ability to psionically tap and manipulate an unknown form of energy for various effects. His ability to wield energy seemed to be infinite. Jean could project radiation along the electromagnetic spectrum and maybe even control magnetism. Variable Energy Blasts: Jean could generate light, heat, force, and electricity or really any form of energy in the form of powerful blasts. He generated these blasts from his hands as well as his eyes. Flight Jean is able to fly and levitate using his powers. He is capable of interstellar flight (adding more energy to become increasingly fast, presumably sub-light or light speed). Energy Disruption: Jean was able to manipulate energy even if it did not originate from him. Power Suppression: Jean could apparently use his powers to override those of another person's mutagenic aura, making them temporarily unable to use them. It is unknown if this was limited to only other energy-manipulators. Energy Detectin: Capable of detecting energy signatures from great distances. This included other mutants with energy powers and ships that use energy as a power supply. Energy Self-Sustenance: He also appeared capable of breathing in space. Though this ability seemed to be limited, as if he didn't rest or find power other then his own, his reserve will leave him seemingly depleted until he did. Also shown capable of regenerating from seemingly mortal injuries by manipulating the energy his body is composed of. Reality Manipulation: Jean has the ability to manipulate reality itself by tearing down the walls of energy that separate our reality from others allowing him to change it at his command. Practically omnipotent reality warping powers on a potentially infinite level. His abilities are so great that even at such a young age he can create “pocket” universes in alternate realities (A pocket universe is a cosmos that does not equal our own in size.) however due to the amount of power it takes and his lack of understanding of this power makes him hesitate to use it when he does sometimes he gets nosebleeds or is somewhat fatigue Category:Male Category:Heroes